


A War Against Worlds.

by 8VenomousQueen8



Series: OPERATION I.S.H.I.D.A [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'Brothers', where Ishimaru has to make a decision of which team he will choose; Despair or Freedom. Revived by Enoshima, he continues to live on with Ishida, still living as his split personality, and whichever team he chooses to join, they will have the better chance of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

After everyone had assumed Kiyotaka Ishimaru to be dead, people were forced to assume that the existence of him and Ishida both were erased from their lives forever; however, another force emerged after that time, and that was the Despair Fever, led by none other than Junko Enoshima herself, and her cohorts. Kirigiri, who had been working with Ishida, was simply a makeshift robot Enoshima had created to collect data on Ishida, as well as Ishimaru, as much as she could get out of him. After Ishimaru had brutally killed himself by ripping out P.Y.R.O from his insides, Kirigiri took it as her chance to snatch P.Y.R.O once in for all, and use it for whatever Enoshima may need it for. 

Today, the power from that organ is being restored back to power; the remains of the Hall Monitor kept safe in an incubator. War was rising, and not even half of the population could tell. Junko Enoshima’s plan would suppress every source of good, and with I.S.H.I.D.A at her side, there was no stopping her. She was confident that her scientific studies gained from Kirigiri and her previous knowledge of mind control and brain washing, controlling Ishida would be a breeze. However, on the other side of battle, officials; including the CIA, FBI, and even Mr. Ishimaru’s army(s), came together as one to control even the federal government. 

With Mr. Ishimaru down, as well as his only son who was to reign power as Prime Minister, there was no one they could place as their leader from the Ishimaru family, aside from Koemi, Akira, and Kiyotaka’s mother. From these triumphs, a new battle begins. One side will stand victorious with control of the entire world, or the other will take the victory and use it for the good of Japan. The fight is growing closer by the day, and the cohorts are growing short. Despair is already overpowering with soldiers, and without the government having a Minister, there was no telling what would become of them. It was all up to Ishimaru’s decision once he was to be restored to join the side of his father, or become a monster of the Despair Fever. Whichever one he would choose would predict the outcome of war. This story will be written down as history as…:

OPERATION I.S.H.I.D.A: A War Against Worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kirigiri, hand me the safety gloves, would you please~?” Junko asked, using her goody-two-shoe’s ring to her voice. The now fully developed robot, no longer in disguise as Kirigiri, did as she was told, and brought her the gloves. Junko sat in her chair, and stared at the little box with fluids that would hopefully help restore P.Y.R.O to its fullest power, with the organ placed inside; hooked up to three small tubes which pumped medicinal fluids in and out of P.Y.R.O. A smirk grew on Junko’s lips, as she stood up from the chair, picked up the box with both hands, and walked out of the room and down a never ending hall filled with what looked like captured Hope’s Peak students. 

“Kirigiriii! This is not an emergency. Send everyone outside. We’re rising a man from the grave!” She let out her usual laugh, and the evacuation proceeded as planned, once it was only her in the building, she walked into a dim lit room, with only a single tube connected from the ceiling down into the floor. It was clear that the molecules had been formed back together; for the shape of a human body had been formed from them. It looked as if Ishimaru had been alive all this time; all except for the gash in his right side. “Looks like I’ve come at the right time~” She grinned, and prepared herself for the worst. Once P.Y.R.O was to be reunited with its owner, it would reconnect; reforming every cord and reproducing every spark of flame at that second. It was planned that the tube would burst, and Ishimaru would plummet down with it down a trap in the floor, then get spruced up with a new wardrobe, and come back up to have a talk with the Queen of Despair. Alas, that’s how she wanted it to go; her way. What she was too weak to see was that not everything would be the way you plan it to be. 

By this point, she was grinning and giggling all the while. “Oh, Ishimaru! You’ll be surprised by this~” Her voice held a teasing tone, as a portion of the tube opened around the area in which P.Y.R.O were to be placed; his lower right abdomen. Taking the organ out of the box (after putting her designer safety gloves on first. She simply adored her fashion sense), she placed it in the open gash as if finishing the last piece of the puzzle. The skin closed around it, and his body began to radiate a bright light. As predicted, the tube burst, and Junko already had the trap in the floor open. She watched him fall down, and come back up seconds later dressed in his school uniform.

“Enoshima-kun… Why am I here…? I am to be dead! One does not live again on Earth after death!” Were Ishimaru’s first words. “Well, you have the right of claiming yourself the first to prove that false. You see, there’s a… little fight going on, between the Despair Crew and your father’s so-called ‘Government’. I didn’t revive you just for that, no. You’re more powerful than to be dealing with a simple decision! Choosing your own team isn’t the whole deal, no no no!! You’re powerful enough to wipe out all of Japan~ With that power, Despair can rule! Ahahahaha!! Oh, but however, it’s all on who’s team you want to win! To be honest with you… the good side isn’t doing too well~” Enoshima explained to him, grinning between sentences. “I will not fall for your trap! This is a man’s battle as to what he wishes to follow! If my side of this war is on its last bit of strength, I will do anything in my power to make sure you, of all people, do not win. Despair is not the answer, Enoshima-kun! Your title is only a mask to who you really are! It’s what’s deep inside that matters… deep within a man’s heart is where you find all a man’s secrets… and I learned that! While your school of despair may have been to drive us wild, from what I learned is that each student is unique! Even the man who seemed far off from my liking became my Brother! I will never forget the moments we spent with each other!” Ishimaru stated. 

Junko pretended to wipe away her tears. “That was touching… But it wasn’t enough to faze me! Choose your side. The side with all your comrades, or the strangers your dad recruited. It’s all up to you now!” Ishimaru looked down. This decision wouldn’t be too hard… or maybe it would. It was either to stick with the friends he knew, or the people he had no clue about. Taking in a deep inhale, he had made his decision. “I will stay with my family’s side. You will never have me, Enoshima-kun! I pray this will be the last day we meet.” He shut his eyes tightly, leaving the control to Ishida to teleport away. As his hair went immediately from jet black to snow white, he smirked deviously, and sent a spiral of flame up into the air. The room was obliterated, and Ishimaru was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ishimaru teleported out into the streets, he realized that lots had changed from the time he died to now. How long was he dead, exactly? Looking around, it seemed a millennia to him, but that was only because social media was not his forte. Walking around, he received looks of all kinds. Fear, confusion, worry… it was all foreign to him. Without his Kyoudai around (at least, not anymore), Ishimaru decided to head off home, speed walking his way down the street in attempts not to make the false move of bumping into anyone. On his way, however, he spotted a motorcycle gang speeding past him. While taking a look at their uniform, he noticed that it was none other than the Crazy Diamonds. How odd! Their leader was deceased, and yet they still had a leader! From the blur of it, it seemed to be a female. He decided to save the thought for later, and headed on his way to anyone who could give him valid information as to what happened while he was gone. No one seemed to be willing to give him any useful information, putting aside the screams and gasps of horror he received from nearby pedestrians. It was as if he were now an outcast… It’s not like he wasn’t before or anything; he never wanted to admit it, but know that it was happening, he knew that the only thing he could do was embrace it. 

Thinking about what Enoshima had said, Ishimaru decided to head over to the headquarters of the ‘good side’, wherever that might be. He travelled not too far until he stumbled across a high building, fancy at that, which reminded Ishimaru faintly of his cursed childhood with his grandfather… that’s what was so significant about it! This was none other than the Prime Minister’s chambers. Letting out a sigh, he proceeded onward towards the doors, where secret security men stood their post to protect the ones inside, most likely. “Excuse me,” Ishimaru spoke up, definitely exceeding their height. “Is this the headquarters for the well trained individuals willing to put up against Junko Enoshima and her hoard of Despair?” The men stared at him, before letting him inside with a bow. Sweat dripped from his forehead at the exchange, but he soon got himself over it, before having to walk down an everlasting carpet of red; portrait of Prime Ministers hung on the walls. Once he approached the near end, unironically, a photo was hung of Toranosuke Ishimaru, with his birthdate and death date placed under it, with small cursive writing on a gold plate, most likely done by a machine at the time. Standing in front of it with a glare, he managed to give a salute, and continued on forward to the ‘Hall of Representatives’, as the banner said above the door to the dining room.

When the men inside figured out that the door had opened, they all stopped to stare, before one stood up to Ishimaru’s aid. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru! You’re alive!” He exclaimed, dashing over to him almost immediately. “Sit down, Hanamura.” Another man spoke up, as Hanamura, the man who had ran over to Ishimaru, sat back down. “We are glad you are here, Kiyotaka. I am assuming Ishida is here with you?” That’s right… Ishimaru had completely forgotten about that. The only reason he was resurrected was because P.Y.R.O was kept under intense care. How could he have forgotten?! He wanted Ishida gone, for all he cared! “I know there is not a nurse here at present, but when she is, I request a meeting with Ishida.” The man continued, getting a nod from Ishimaru in return. “Understood.” Everyone else seemed curious about this, and wondering if Ishimaru could truly bring them to victory. “And I am assuming you are joining our cause of stopping Junko Enoshima?” The room went silent, as they all awaited Kiyotaka’s reply. There was no need to address him as Ishimaru; for it would get confusing about who they were talking about; the father, grandfather, or son? “Indeed. I come here for a halt in Enoshima-kun’s evildoings!” Everyone stood up and gave a salute back to him. “Welcome to the team, Captain.” 

Ishimaru took a step back, aghast by all that was happening, before the Hanamura guy walked up to him and placed a refined white suit in his arms, folded up neatly. “You oughta wear this from now on, rain ‘r shine. S’Code. It’s so people know you’re our leader.” Ishimaru’s expression showed everything he needed to explain his confusion and outright surprise. “I… I cannot accept this! A-Are you…?” “In all seriousness, we request you be our leader. There is no one who can fulfill the role but you. Ah, my name is Kanatame; you can call me all but that. I will be expecting much to come from your and our future.” Kanatame lead him out of the room and escorted him to Kiyotaka’s own bedroom. “The nurse will visit you shortly. When she does, follow every instruction she gives. If you don’t, well… we can’t predict the outcome, but let me say it will not be pretty.” Ishimaru nodded, and walked into his bedroom after thanking him.


End file.
